Staying The Night
by Grandmaster B
Summary: Claire's flight was cancelled so she hopes that she can stay the night with an old friend, but she get's more than she had expected as the night progressed. Lemon. One-shot. Big thanks to Xaori for her feedback before I published this. Go read her stuff because it's better than mine.


**I was looking through the new Cleon fics last night and thought that instead of reading something new, I'd go back and reread one of my favorites written by my dear friend Xaori, but then I thought to myself that I'd like to write a new fic. This is a lemon, my first one in fact, so please be merciful if it isn't all that good. While this fic wasn't directly inspired by Xaori's fic, Just Friends, I do recommend the read as she is a phenomenal writer. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

He walked through a dark hallway. He could barely see in front of him, but he could feel the blood on the ground with every step. He slowly made his way forward when a deafening sound reached his ears. The Tyrant had crashed through the roof behind him. Stumbling backwards, he quickly ran into the S.T.A.R.S office, locking the door behind him. He could hear the Tyrant's fists landing on the door. He tried in vain to aim his gun, but everything felt so heavy. He couldn't even aim straight. The Tyrant's knocking just kept getting louder and louder until his eyes suddenly opened and his breath caught in his throat.

He jumped from his couch and looked around, heaving in air with every breath. He began to calm at the realization that everything was a dream. The knocking, however, continued. He made his way to his front door and opened it without much thought.

"Leon!" Said a familiar voice.

Though surprised, he was happy. "Claire? What are you doing here?"

"I know that this is unexpected, I'm sorry, but my flight was cancelled last minute. I'd have called, but my phone broke recently."

"You need a place to stay?" He asked groggily.

"Yeah, but…" Claire looked him up and down. He was wearing only jeans, covered in sweat, and still breathing heavily. "I'm going to guess you're '_entertaining_' someone." She said with a sly smile.

Leon looked at himself and back to her with his mouth agape. He laughed and shook his head. "No, I wasn't- Just…" He looked down and shook his head again. "Just come in."

She smiled with a disbelieving brow. "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now get in." He said, still laughing.

"Thanks." She said, entering with her suitcase.

"Of course." He said as he closed the door. "You caught me in the middle of a dream." He explained.

"A good one?"

"Are they ever?" He said with a depressed look.

"What was it?"

"Getting attacked by Trenchie."

"You still dream about Raccoon?" She asked him.

"You don't?"

"Fair enough…" She said, looking away.

Leon rubbed his eyes and sighed deeply. "What time is it anyway?"

"Half past six."

"In the evening?!" He asked bewildered.

"Yeah?" She confirmed.

"Jesus!" He exclaimed. "I've been asleep for the past ten hours!"

Claire stalled for a moment, doing the math in her head. "You fell asleep at eight in the morning? Why?"

Leon looked at her for a moment, not saying a word. He slowly turned his gaze from her and replied. "I was drinking." He muttered.

"You what?"

"I was drinking!" He said again, louder and more defensive.

"Relax, Leon. I'm not judging you or anything." Her voice was firm, but not angry.

He was silent for a moment before crashing back down to his couch. "You're right. I'm sorry." He said, his head low in shame.

She sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You want to talk about it?"

"No." He said quickly.

"That's fine." Said comfortingly.

"No, it's not." He grabbed her hand and held it as he looked at her. "I just got back from a mission in Brazil. There were reports of villages being exposed to a virus. I got sent in with a team of fifteen men… I was the only one that made it…"

Slowly, Claire wrapped her arms around him. "It's ok, Leon."

He held onto her tightly. "No, it's not, Claire."

"No. It's not." She amended.

They sat there for another minute before Leon separated from Claire. "Thanks, Claire."

"Of course, Leon."

"You said your flight was cancelled right? How long are you gonna be here for?"

"I booked a flight for tomorrow at ten."

"Great. What say I order us a pizza and we watch a movie or something."

Claire smiled, happy to see his mood change. "Sounds great."

Leon ordered the pizza and gave Claire his T.V. remote. "Here, keep yourself entertained. I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Good. I didn't want to say anything since you were having a bit of a break down, but you smell like cheap beer." She said with an evil smile.

"Way to wound my pride, Redfield."

"What pride?" She asked.

Leon didn't bother responding and shut the door to his bedroom. Twenty minutes later he emerged from the room, adding a white t-shirt to his wardrobe. Claire turned herself around and snarkily commented, "You were in there for nearly half an hour. And yet everyone always says it's women who take forever to get ready."

"To be fair, ten of those minutes were spent admiring my beautiful physique." He said as he flexed his muscles dramatically.

"Oh brother." She said, rolling here eyes.

"Speaking of, how is Chris?"

"He's doing good. For now at least. He's being sent out on a mission tomorrow."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Chris is too stubborn to let a B.O.W. get the best of him. Besides, if he did die, then he'd lose the bet."

Claire turned back to Leon with a curious look. "Bet? What bet?"

"He never told you?" Leon asked. "We bet over which of us will bite it first. Or rather, get bitten first."

"You're joking, right?" She said, concerned. Leon just shook his head. "That's seriously messed up."

Leon shrugged. "Believe it or not, it helps alleviate tension on missions. Especially when we work together."

Before she could respond, the doorbell rang. "Pizza's here!" Leon thanked the delivery boy and set the pizza down on his coffee table. "I'll get some plates." While in the kitchen he called out to Claire. "You take your pizza with beer or wine?"

"Aren't you hungover or something?"

"Hangovers are for the weak."

She shook her head, dismissing a chuckle. "Have you got any Coke?"

Leon paused and looked at her. "Are we talking cola or cocaine?"

"I will stab you, Leon!"

"Fine. Fine." He said, grabbing a Pepsi from his fridge.

"This is Pepsi." She deadpanned as he set it down in front of her.

"They're the same thing."

"That's it! Where are your knives?"

Leon laughed heartily. "Sorry, but this is all I got." Claire huffed and cracked open the can. "So, what are we watching?"

"I'm thinking a comedy."

"Sounds good to me."

They eventually found a promising movie and enjoyed their time. Eating and laughing as the movie progressed. The two had eventually failed to notice the movie's end as they were deep in conversation. Half way through the movie, they stopped paying attention as they began talking about a whole range of subjects, many of them work related.

"You know, I never told you this, but I'm really glad that you didn't go into the same line of work as Chris or me."

"Really? Why?"

He chuckled. "Take a wild guess, Redfield. I'd hate to wake up one morning to find out you died on a mission… Or see you die, God forbid."

Claire held a small smile as she looked at her partner. "You know, I feel that way about You and Chris."

"Yeah, but it's different."

Confused, she asked, "Different how?"

Leon scratched his head as he searched for an answer. "It's just… I don't know, Claire. Chris and I are different. I mean, even before all this stuff, we were both police officers. We had dangerous jobs."

"Excuse me, but Chris had a dangerous job. You didn't even make it to your first day before the shit hit the fan."

Leon laughed. "You get my point. When we met, you were still in college. I mean, what did you even want to do?"

For a moment, Claire had to think back. Her life had changed so much that she forgot what it was like when she was a normal person. "I… think I wanted to go into marine biology."

"You think?" Leon asked, laughing at her.

"Hey, don't mock me. I can barely remember the last time I was in a stable relationship!"

"You think that's bad? I can barely remember the last time I got laid." He said, turning his laughter towards himself.

"Seriously?" Claire disbelievingly asked. "Leon '_suave'_ Kennedy can't remember the last time he got lucky?"

"First of all," He began. "Never call me that again. Second, I'm serious. I think it was maybe six months back. I met this girl in a bar."

"A match made in heaven." She said whimsically.

"Yes, indeed. Destined to last until the morning after."

"Aww, did she not even leave a note?"

"Oh, she left me a note. The crazy broad had two pages about how she thought we were meant for each other and how we should get married."

"Oh my God!" Claire said, stifling a laugh. "What did you do?"

"I left. Spent the night at her house so it was easy to avoid her. She never found out where I lived. Hell, I don't think I ever told her my last name."

"Looks like you dodged a bullet, but you seriously haven't gotten laid in six months?"

"Why does everyone think I'm getting laid all the time?" Leon asked annoyed.

"It's the hair." Claire deadpanned.

"The hair? Do you know how many people say my hair looks gay? How many _men_ have come up to me?"

"Trust me, Leon. It's the hair."

"I give up." Leon said, sagging his head in defeat. "So, what about you?"

"What _about _me?" She asked.

"When's the last time you ensnared some young Adonis?"

"A lady doesn't speak of such things." She said, turning her head away from Leon.

"There's a lady here?"

"Watch it, Kennedy. Your good looks won't stop me from hurting you."

Leon smiled devilishly. "So, you think I look good do you?"

"Not at all." She teased.

Leon was quiet for a moment before laying back into his seat. "That's a shame."

Claire turned her gaze back to him. "What's a shame?"

"Nothing." Leon shrugged. "I just thought that the two of us could help each other, but since I'm not up to your standards."

Claire moved closer to him and guided his eyes towards her own. "You think _you_ can help _me_?"

"I don't see why not." He said with a confident smirk.

"I don't think you could handle me." She joked, unaware of how serious Leon was becoming."

"I guess we'll just have to see then, won't we?"

Claire smiled. "You know, for a second I-" She was cut off when Leon's lips crashed into her own. He eyes went wide and she instinctively pulled back, still wearing a look of shock.

Leon was shocked for a moment too, before he realized that Claire had only been joking around with him. "I…" He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Sorry. I misread the situation." Claire still hadn't moved. "Claire?" Suddenly she closed the distance between them, enveloping the two of them in a deep and powerful kiss.

She positioned herself on his lap as he brought his hands to the hem of her shirt, beginning to raise it up. Removing the shirt, Claire threw it at the door and undid her ponytail, letting her red hair cascade down her back. Leon began kissing her neck slowly. Claire moaned softly as he kissed her skin, each movement causing the bristles of his unshaven face to tease her.

Leon's hands explored her back, feeling every motion she made. He suddenly moved his hands towards her rear, picking her up as he began to move to the bedroom. She clung to him as soon as he lifted her. She cupped his face as she began to kiss him once again. Leon blindly stumbled into his room and dropped Claire onto his bed. He stood over her, both of them filling with lust. He lifted his shirt, allowing her full view of his muscular and scarred body.

Leon crawled into the bed, crashing his lips into hers, only separating to take breaths. Leon reached behind Claire to undo her bra, tossing it aside as soon as he could part them from each other. He held himself above her, taking in the sight of her naked breasts. He lowered his head as he began to play with them. First kissing them lightly before becoming rougher with them. Sucking on one nipple as he played with the other with his free hand.

Claire moaned above him, clenching her hands into fists during the most pleasurable moments. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders, urging him to go lower. He raised himself again bringing his fingers to her chin. "All in good time." He whispered.

Slowly, he made his way down, making sure to admire and appreciate every inch of her. He left a trail of kisses until he reached her waist. He undid the button to her jeans and lowered them along with a pair of black panties. Her pussy was wet and ready for him, but he decided to continue servicing her before taking care of himself. He lowered his head and began slowly moving his tongue around in circles, teasing the edges of her lips before paying attention to the rest of her. Claire's legs couldn't help but squeeze Leon's head as he lead her closer to orgasm. "Oh, fuck!" She uttered, trying desperately not to lose control of herself.

Leon rose to his knees as he unbuttoned and dropped his pants, revealing to Claire his throbbing cock. He grabbed himself by the base and teased her more as he rested himself atop her sensitive skin before finally entering her. Claire gasped as he penetrated her. His slow thrusts soon increased their pace, becoming much faster and more powerful. As she approached her climax, Claire wrapped her arms around Leon, bringing him even closer to her. Her hands explored his strong back as he brought her closer and closer to cumming. Her nails dug into his skin as she finally came.

Leon kept thrusting into her, deepening her orgasm even more until he finally released his semen inside her. When the two were finally done they sat there for a moment, panting heavily. Leon fell to Claire's side and looked into her eyes. "I was serious." He said smugly.

Claire narrowed her eyes, puzzled. "What?"

Leon smiled. "That's what you were going to say, right? That you almost thought I was serious? I was serious."

Without another word, he closed the distance between them, planting another kiss on her lips before bringing her closer to himself.

The next morning, Claire woke up in Leon's bed with the man still next to her. "So that wasn't a crazy dream." She said to herself as she rested her head on his outstretched arm.

"Nope." He replied.

Claire's lips turned to a smirk. "I thought you were asleep." She said as she brought herself closer to him.

"Nope." He said again. "Just didn't want to wake you."

"What time is it?" She asked blissfully.

Leon turned his head to his nightstand. "Almost eleven."

Claire shot up. "What?!"

"What?" He asked halfheartedly.

"My flight was at ten! Shit! What am I gonna do now?"

Leon wrapped his arms around her naked waist and whispered in her ear. "I have an idea."


End file.
